The present invention relates to the technical field of the machines for packaging products into box-type containers.
These machines provide for forming the box-type container, e.g. starting from a suitable cardboard blank, and for filling it with a plurality of packaged products.
Then the walls of the container are locked by means of stripes of adhesive tape.
Therefore, the need arises to apply the adhesive tape to the containers automatically, in a fast and efficient way, so to avoid slowing down the production line.